danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonico
Super Sonico is a Nitro+ character who was a part of Dangan Roleplay's Round 2, with the title Super High School Level Gravure Idol. She is played by''' Claire.' Canon blah blah cute slice of life shit sorry i put you in a murdergame bby Pre-Game - approached by the FF to join Hope Army, accepted despite being extremely unsure about it - spent most of her time there fretting about not matching up to everyone else's skills and talents - accidentally FTE'd the serial killer - probably miriam too Round 2 Involvement - still hella struggled with feeling inferior to the others but did her best to be a help - injured by beat following the second motive and spent most of that remaining week concussed - went from FTEing the serial killer to just straight up dating - all the people she loved died literally within the space of two weeks - ended up white knighting for serial killer boyfriend during his trial whoops - made it to the survivor pool - "are you trying to tell me yoU GOT POSTHUMOUSLY ENGAGED TO A ''SERIAL KILLER" Post-Game - helped out with the rebuild of Kalos - left the future foundation and stayed in kalos once the rebuild was done because she felt she was too fucked up by murderschool to go home or continue working with them - currently living in lumiose with P.I. boyfriend and working as a model Character Relationships - Tohru Adachi: apparently her type is tall, dork and babyfaced because this fucker charmed her so fast like they were already dating by week three what the fuck. common law husbando, disgustingly in dokis, living together in lumiose, they were posthumously engaged at one point and he won't let her live it down - "Richard Walker": detective aniki but also detective dad kind of?? helped her out with trying to study forensics and was basically just super rad all around the entire time they were there. basically turned into dad once they all started living in lumiose - Naomi Kimishima: doctor mom who she super respected during murderschool and then their friendship got kinda strained once case 8 was a thing, but sonico was still the one with her when she died. they reconnected during the kalos rebuild. - Himeko Inaba: best friend and also little sister, sonico super loves her and it fucked her up so bad when they found her body holy shit. kind of sad she's back home post murderschool bc she misses her but is so happy she gets to have a normal life. - Miriam Tristesse: she didn't get much chance to FTE miriam in murderschool but during the kalos rebuild they became good friends. basically daughter but also little sis??? - Kirei Kotomine: he killed inaba and sonico ended up nailing it for him and calling him a bastard which was bby's first swear in drrp. then post murderschool thEY STARTED SOCIAL LINKING AND IT'S SO BIZARRE TO ME I CANNOT WRAP MY BRAIN AROUND IT more later Trivia * The two songs Adachi read out from her "Lyric Book" regain are references to the Vocaloid songs "LUVORATORRRRRY!" and "Weekender Girl" -- which in itself is a reference to the "SONICONICOROCK: Tribute to VOCALOID" album released by Nitro+ in 2011. * Sonico's player returned for Round 3, with Kureha Tsubaki. Category:CharactersCategory:Round 2